Online social networks such as Twitter and Facebook provide universal mechanisms to connect people and information in logical and organized ways. These networks enable the users to rapidly share and process information by messaging and posting via interfaces including inboxes, walls, activity streams, timelines and profiles, for example. (Herein, unless explicitly indicated otherwise, “or” is intended to include “and.” For example, to “message or post” may be to message in one instance, to post in one instance and to message and post in another instance. Further, the term “messaging” may be used to include messaging or posting.)